strawberries
by PerfectImaginations
Summary: when he had kissed her that day, all he had thought about then was her distinct scent of strawberries. – oscar/avril


**title:** strawberries

**summary:** when he had kissed her that day, all he had thought about then was her distinct scent of strawberries. – oscar/avril

**notes:** this ship is probably one of _the _most unpopular ships to ever exist in the m.i. high universe but i. don't. care. i ship them anyway.

**disclaimer:** i own nothing but this story.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_{strawberries taste how lips do}_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Whenever he thought back to it, sweet-smelling strawberries would always come into mind.

He thought about how he had kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a few moments longer than it should've been before pulling away, looking into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes with his simple blue ones.

Oh what he would give in order to re-live that moment.

Oscar's eyes did a quick sweep around the room, and landed on the black-haired girl furiously scribbling into her recycled paper notebook. His eyes took in how her pale skin glowed in the light and how she would flick her hair back out of her eyes every five minutes in irritation.

He smirked and looked back down on his own work, quickly glancing at her again before deciding to actually focus a little, even if it's just for another minute or two before he'll zone out again.

"-and lucky for you all, you get to decide on who your partner is going to be for this project. So I will give you a minute before coming over to write down who is working with whom."

Wait what? What project?

Oscar immediately looked at Rose and Carrie in desperation, hoping that one of them would pick him to be their partner so that they could fill him in on what project they are doing, but _whoopee for him_, they've already chosen their partners: each other. As if they could sense their friend and teammate's distress, they looked over at him and gave two very different expressions. While Rose had looked a little guilty and mouthed a _sorry_ to him, Carrie had a _little bit_ of a playful smirk on her face. She-devil.

Oscar playfully narrowed his eyes at them, Carrie specifically, then looked around the room again, only for his eyes to land on Avril, whom was heading his way with a large grin on her face and a little sprint on her step.

_She looks so beautiful when she smiles._ Oscar mentally frowned, wondering where _that_ had come from. He shook his head a little, preparing himself for the excited goth girl coming his way.

"Hey Oscar. You wanna do this project with me? It'll be really interesting, I promise!" Avril smiled down at him, her pearly white teeth showing and her brown eyes filled with hope.

Chuckling, he shook his head lightly. "Umm…"

"C'mon Oscar, please?" Avril begged, her toothy smile turning into a playful pout.

"Sure, I guess." Avril blinked in surprise, and so did Oscar. He hadn't expected _that_ to come out. Usually he'd try and decline, and usually she wouldn't listen and they'd become partners anyway.

Avril was the first to snap out of it, an ear-to-ear grin overtaking her lips, and her coffee brown orbs shining with delight. She giggled, then turned and started to skip away back to her desk, a bigger bounce on her step.

"Thank you Oscar! I'll get started on a little bit of it right now!"

And with that, she skipped, no-_bounced_ away. Snickering, Oscar faced his desk again, his actual non-communicator pencil tapping away at the wood. However, just before he could concentrate on his work, something soft pressed up against his cheek before going away, making him blink in a little bit of surprise and a little bit of disappointment and fondness.

Oscar turned his head slightly to see Avril skipping away at her desk, the grin on her face seemingly getting bigger and bigger. He blinked multiple times, still trying to digest what had just happened.

Avril had kissed him. On the cheek.

And yet, he had still smelt the beautiful scent of strawberries that only _she_ can pull off.

Oscar blinked a few more times before letting a small-_ish_ toothy smile on his face, chuckling to himself and shaking his head slightly, shifting his weight on his chair and looking back down on his half full notebook, the huge (_and rather stupid_) grin still on his face.

However, it didn't last long when he had finally managed to clear his head and remember why she had come over to his desk in the first place.

"Wait. Avril?! Avril! What's the project?!"

Upon hearing that, she threw her head back and _laughed_.

And _God_ was her laugh adorable to hear.

* * *

That day had been a bittersweet day for him and Rose. She had seen the more thoughtful side of Scoop before he had turned back to his normal self, and Oscar had caught her sometimes, _definitely _more than once, wishing that the Smart Ease didn't wipe out their entire memory of that day. And yet, quite often at least, he had caught himself wishing the same thing over and over again.

Oscar had to agree with Carrie when she had said that that had been a bit weird, and still, he couldn't help hoping, _wishing even_, that Avril would remember, even if what she remembers is just a little bit of what had happened that day.

You know, strawberries _might_ just be his new favourite fruit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**final notes:** sadly, i just found out that there are little to no mi high fans that ship this couple. just me. boo. now excuse me while i go get some ice-cream, sit in a corner, and cry.

**other notes:** while i do ship oscar and avril together, please respect that and please please _please_ don't start a shipping war in the reviews section. please. _yes_ i don't really ship oscar and rose or oscar and carrie like most m.i. high fans do, but please don't bash me because of that. and yes, some of them may be a little ooc _(cough cough carrie and avril)_ but oh well... and btw, this story is _just_ over a thousand words. 1 063 words to be exact. haha.


End file.
